Think Of Me
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Bellatrix's daughter, only, not exactly. Lydia has her own problems to deal with, thank you very much mother.
1. Blood, like water, is best in groups

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Belongs to J.K.Rowling.The only thing that is mine is Lydia.

Think Of Me

Chapter one: Blood, like water, is best in groups.

"We'll take this compartment." Draco Malfoy slid in the nearly empty room of the train, and sat down.

"Harry Potter. Hmph. I wonder if he really is here."  
"Then the Dark Lord has been vanquished?"

Draco turned around, to notice for the first time the girl sitting opposite him. She looked a bit older than he was, with black hair and well defined cheekbones, heavy lids over strikingly emerald eyes, with snakelike pupils.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to face him, eyes taking in every aspect of him.

"Pale skin, pale hair. Smirking face, self assured attitude. Let's see...you'd be a Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. What's wrong with your eyes?"

She crossed her leg over the other, black and green dress conforming to the change in position perfectly.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They look like snake's eyes. You've got slit pupils."

She blinked slowly, almost bored, and certainly unaffected by his blunt question.

"Mummy says my eyes are pretty. She says I have the best of both worlds."

"What's with that bun anyway?" He tried once more to upset her.

"It's a chinese bun. You tie it with a ribbon. Mummy taught me how to do it when I was five.

She says it keeps me from looking too much like her."

"Do you never get upset?"

"Oh, I get upset. Not easily, butI do get upset.Then you need to watch out. Mummy taught me crucio."

Draco could stand it no longer. "Do you worship your Mum or something? Who are you?"

"Worshiping her is better than the alternative." She began applying black lipstick.

"My name is Lydia Angelrest."  
"What kind of a name is Angelrest?" Draco scoffed.

He was beginning to get bored with this girl, who only talked about her mother.

"What kind of a name is Malfoy? My name is an anagram." She began unraveling her hair from its bun.

Draco watched a moment, then grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote it down, curious.

"Angelrest...A n g e l r e s t ..."

"Put the r in front and the back in front of that."

Draco did so. "Range...Lestrange! You're-"

She shook out her black hair, and was a perfect image of her mother.

"You're Bellatrix's daughter?"

She nodded. A strange smile crept over Draco's face.

"Nice to meet you, cousin Lydia. Maybe we can strike up a friendship."

He held out his hand.

And she shook it.

A few moments later they had left to wander the compartments for Harry Potter,

and Lydia had taken advantage of the time alone to redo her hair and change into her school robes.

They came back just as she reached chapter three of her Fabulous Curses and Restraints book.

Draco sat down by her, leaving Goyle to complain about his cut finger.

He threw a glance at her robes and smiled. "Slytherin! Wonderful! You're a second year then?"

She nodded. He fingered an empty chocolate frog wrapper for a moment, then tossed it aside, bored.

"Well, we saw Harry Potter. He's stubborn. He had a Weasley in the compartment with him. His rat bit Goyle's finger. He's got a big sense of justice, and about no brains."

"He'll be in Gryffindor, then."

Draco looked at her for a moment. "Yeah. I guess. The bad news is, the Dark Lord's really gone now."

Lydia looked out the window. "He'll be back.We will simply have to wait."

The train screeched to a stop. They stood up, inching through the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"  
Draco looked around, but Lydia was gone. He shrugged, and walked towards Hagrid.

There was little time for thoughts of Harry Potter on the way to the sorting. He looked around at the tables, and saw Lydia watching the new students with sharp eyes, studying Harry in particular. She looked his way, and waved. He gave a little wave back.

His ears caught the word 'Slytherin' from the sorting hat on the stool. He briefly listened.

"-_You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends."_

Draco watched the sorting rather boredly until Millicent Bulstrode became the first new Slytherin. He saw her take a seat at the table, and noticed Lydia was still looking at him. He suddenly felt as though a snake was watching, ready to strike if he didn't get into the Slytherin house. He tore his gaze away from her emerald eyes and glanced back at the sorting hat just as his name was called. The hat had barely touched him when it screamed, "Slytherin!"

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and walked to the table. Lydia motioned him over, to the amazement of her fellow second years. He decided she didn't talk to people very much. She grinned at him before returning her attention to the sorting just as Pansy Parkinson was declared another Slytherin. She refocused her attention to the Slytherin group.

"This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. You will treat him nicely."

The Slytherins all nodded, and many leaned over and shook his hand.

"Wow, must be great being related to Lydia." He heard from somewhere by the back.

"Wonder if he has a talent for _it_ too?"

He made a mental note to ask Lydia just what it was that she had a talent for later.

Profesor McGonagall's voice rang out. "Potter, Harry!"

The tables all started whispering, except for the Slytherin table, which enamated intense concentration, and was deathly still.

After a few moments, the sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Several people passed large handfuls of knuts and galleons to Lydia, who took them with a smirk.

Draco pointed to Ron at the stool. "That's the Weasley Potter was with on the train."

"Gryffindor!"  
Several more people passed handfuls of coins to Lydia.

Blaise Zaibini became the last Slytherin, and the sorting hat was taken away.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" He began."Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment!Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down. Draco was still wondering what he had been talking about when Lydia nudged him, and pointed to the table.

The table was covered in food. He picked up a bit of everything, and was just about to eat when people started shouting and pointing upwards. He looked up, and dropped his fork in suprise. Ghosts were streaming in the room through the walls.

"I forgot to mention. We have school ghosts here. The wailing lady is Ravenclaw's ghost, the fat friar is Hufflepuff's ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick," She added to the snickers at her table, "-Is Gryffindor's ghost, and Here, we have the Bloody Baron, our resident ghost!" She pointed upwards as he floated down.

"Good Evening to you all!"

The Slytherins nodded and waved.

"Good evening, Baron."

"Miss Lydia! My, you've grown! And have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"No."

He laughed, ruffling her hair with his hand. "There's my girl! I trust you've been keeping hidden and whatnot?"

"Of course, Baron."

"Good girl! And who's this young man by you?"

Draco looked up at the Bloody Baron, whose attention was now on him.

"That's my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He was just sorted into Slytherin a few minutes ago."

"Congratulations! Well, Lydia, I must be off! See you soon!"

"Goodbye, Baron!" she called as he floated off. Several of the Slytherins looked more relaxed with his departure.

Lydia picked up a chocolate eclair, the dark color contrasting greatly to her almost paper white skin and long nails.

"Try one, they're fabulous."

Draco picked up an eclair and discovered she was right.

"Mm, If Harry is as good as his father was rumoured to be at quidditch, we might lose the cup." Lydia mused.

"We've had it for six years in a row now. Pity." She added, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked over as well. Harry suddenly clutched his forehead as if in pain,and looked at Professor Snape,who looked away quickly, and over at them as Harry began talking to his friends again. Lydia looked back, her eyelids giving her a permanently bored look, but Draco could sense the intense heat, like the last time she had looked at him. Snape met her gaze for a moment, then looked away.

The desserts dissapeared as Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins, and then briefly shifted his gaze to Lydia,who smiled politely and shrugged.

His eyes twinkled, and he continued. " I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."  
Lydia began to look bored as he continued.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term.

Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side

is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Lydia perked up, alight with a sort of glow as he finished the last part.

They left the great hall, and walked to the Slytherin common room.

They ran into the school poltergeist, Peeves, just a few flights away from the common room.

Sticks whirled through the air in all directions, hitting many Slytherins before Lydia came to the front.

She looked at Peeves. The onslaught of sticks stopped. "Weird Lydia! Odd Lydia! Strange Lydia! Why, I'd even say she's Lestra-"

"Peeves. Leave us in Peace."

"Loony Lydia! Wonder what happens when the moon gets high? Is she a wolf, or a snake? Or maybe just a Death E-"

"Peeves!" Came the voice of the Bloody Baron.

"Leave them alone and go find amusement elsewhere!"  
Peeves zoomed off, muttering about Gryffindors being mean, but Slytherins being meaner.

The Bloody Baron turned around. "I'm sorry, Miss Lydia. I dont know how he gets such information."

"It is alright. Thank you, Baron."

The Baron bowed in midair. "My pleasure, Lydia. Call me if you have any more disturbances."

And he floated away once more, leaving Draco with another question for his newfound cousin.

A portrait blocked the way to the common room. "Password?" It asked in a rather bored tone.

"Basilisk Fang."

The portrait swung open to let them in. Draco admired the shimmering walls with weary eyes,

and trudged up to the boy's dormitory with a yawn, resolving to ask Lydia his questions in the morning.


	2. And when you find your true calling

Chapter two: And when you find your true calling, do not hesitate, but set upon it like a pack of hungry wolves

The next morning Draco didnt see Lydia until the last class of the day.

She swept into the potions class at the same time as the rest of them, brushing a hand over her hair, which was untidy, and had a piece of a branch stuck in it. Snape checked his calendar, and nodded, looking at Lydia. She nodded back, the sat down at a desk.

Draco sat behind her with Crabbe and Goyle. "Where were you today?" He asked. She didnt answer.

Snape began the roll call, and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new-_celebrity_."

Draco snickered behind his hand. He could already tell he was going to like this teacher.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began.

All the class sat in silent attention, except Lydia, who pulled the branch piece out of her hair.

"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I dont expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

Draco stole a look at Lydia, but her eyes were closed peacefully, and she looked as though she was enjoying every word.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Lydia gave a small laugh at the last sentence. Snape ignored her.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. All the class looked at him, most with sneering expressions,

Lydia simply with a curious version of her usual bored look.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, Lydia refocused her attention to Hermione,

shifting her palm to the side of her cheek, slouching slightly. She yawned.

"I dont know, sir." Harry said, trying to tread carefully. Snape seemed intent on embarrasing his intelligence.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

Lydia closed her eyes.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched up to her full height without standing, raising her arm a few more inches in the air.

Draco began shaking with silent laughter. This was really quite fun, seeing Harry suffer embarrasment.

"I dont know, sir." Harry tried again.

Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Lydia wondered wether Harry was a special case, or if she was.

Snape had never been mean to her, but of course no one dared to do that, not even the teachers.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
Snape's voice betrayed he was reaching the end of his questionairre.

Lydia glanced once more at Hermione, who had stood up and was at full height from anticipation.

"I dont know." Harry said quietly. Indignation was clearly rising in him, but he kept it subdued.

If he could place those emotions towards the dark arts, Lydia mused, he could indeed be very powerful, with a will like that.

"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"

So calm. Another great quality of concealment.

A few people laughed. Lydia began to think back on the time she and her mother had given the Draught of Living Death to the neighbor's noisy dog. So involved was she with the memory of the neighbor's screaming, fearful yelling, that she didnt notice Snape had finished until Draco came and sat by her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just remembering the time Mummy and I gave the neighbor's noisy dog a draught of living death."

"You did? Cool. Who made it?"

"I did."

Draco grinned. "I thought you'd be good at potions. Just a little idea,

seeing how you looked so happy listening to Snape talk about it up there."

"Yes, Potions are one of my specialties. Professor Snape said I should look into owning an apothecary when I grow up."

She began crushing snake fangs, and weighed a handful of nettles on a small scale.

"I take it you are my partner for the lesson, then? Here," She dumped a few horned slugs into his hand.

"Stew these nicely and slowly, blowing every so often to prevent burning.

It is important to make a good impression upon this teacher. He remembers you for your first meeting."

Draco did as instructed, attracting Snape's attention.

He was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his slugs when clouds of acid green smoke drifted overhead, and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Lydia dropped the nettles and held her hands to her ears, climbing up on her stool as the potion swept across the floor. Neville had melted Seamus' cauldron, and started contracting boils where the potion had touched him.

"Idiot Boy!" Snape snarled, clearing away the mess with a flick of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Draco noticed Lydia sweeping silently past and into the hallway.

She came back in a few moments later, eyes weary, and finished the potion to perfection during the rest of the period.

She took a sniff, and swallowed a bit of it.

For one horrible moment Draco feared she was going to die, but she reopened her eyes, seemingly completely refreshed.

They walked out of the dungeon, and Snape seemed to be looking at Lydia with something very akin to pity.

Back in the common room, Lydia reclined in a large green couch, and Draco decided to ask her his questions.

"Why did you run out of Potions?"

She opened one eye,and studied him for a moment before closing it.

"I am very sensitive to smells. It is very hard for me when a potion is done wrong, the scent can be very offensive."

Draco accepted this. "What is it that you are so good at that the Slytherins keep talking about?"

She paused for a moment, before responding.

"It could be my potion skills, my smooth broomstick flight, the fact that nothing scares me,

or even the ability to conceal all my emotions behind a polite veil.

But most likely it is my natural talent for the Cruciatus curse, and others as well, I am sure."

That was the longest speech he had gotten out of her yet. He asked his final question.

"How many of the people here fear and respect you?"

"The Bloody Baron and I are good friends, the teachers all know who's in charge,

Snape respects me, as do Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, and Dumbledore.

The students both respect and fear me, the Slytherins see me as a leader, Peeves has not the sense of the

other ghosts to respect me, and all I see being a danger is if Harry Potter does not respect me.

But a well aimed Cruciatus curse can work wonders.

At Thursday's breakfast, Draco recieved a package of sweets from his eagle owl, and it then hopped to Lydia with a letter. Draco had been suprised, Lydia was incapable of suprise, and merely took the letter, giving Draco's owl a piece of toast.

She skimmed the letter, then said,

"It's from your father."

Comprehension worked its way across Draco's face. He had written a while ago to his father telling him about her, but had never expected him to reply this quickly. He looked once more at the box of chocolates. It seemed to be a 'Well done' gift.

Lydia began to silently read the letter, but was interrupted by her own Great Horned owl, bearing a second letter.

She pet it on the head, and began ripping open the envelope.

Meet me at the third story by the black tapestry at three thirty.

There was no name, and she tucked it in her robe, glancing at the staff table. Snape was looking at her once more, but so was Quirrel.

Ah, this would be an interesting meeting. She bowed to her owl.

"Thank you, Voltaire."

It studied her for a moment, then grabbed a biscuit and flew off back to the owlery.

She picked up the letter from Lucius Malfoy, and began to unfold it.

Draco was over by the Gryffindor table, trying to stir up trouble.

She bent her head down and started to read.

My Dear Lydia,

Hope you are well, your mother is not out yet, but will be soon, I can promise you.

A friend is at the school, he will undoubtedly want to talk to you.

Be a good girl just this once and talk to him.

Your Aunt sends her fond wishes,and says she will go shopping

for some of those odd foods you like, they will arrive as soon as she finds them.

Keep out of trouble and keep quiet, please.

A request- train my son Draco, teach him to be a real Slytherin like you.

B. says to watch out for H. and she loves you.

Best regards,

Lucius Malfoy

Lydia tucked this note into her robe as well.

She stood up and walked out of the entrance hall. No one ever bothered her about where she was going, so it was easy to arrive a half hour early. She went through various curses in her head, more for entertainment than that she was worried.

A short while later the Slytherins and Gryffindors began filing out for their broomstick lesson. She watched disinterested until a small cough coming from behind her caught her attention. She turned around, arms crossed and wand held slightly upwards for show.

Quirrel stood nervously. "H-Hello, L-Lydia. A-Are you f-f-free t-t-to t-talk f-f-for a b-bit?"

She studied him for a moment, then nodded. They walked into an empty classroom.

He turned around, less nervous but still eyeing her wand.

"I hear you've quite a skill for the cruciatus curse, among others."  
She was not in the least suprised to hear him no longer stammering.

"Yes." She replied shortly, really wanting to get on with the conversation.

"That would be the first thing she would teach you, wouldn't it? I must tell you, a great privelege is going to be bestowed upon you."

He began unwrapping his turban, and turned around. Lydia had heard many places in secrecy what the dark lord had looked like.

She bowed. "My Lord."

The voice came as a fraction, just as the body, but still powerful.

"So, You are Bellatrix's daughter. You are already quite skilled in the dark arts, are you not?"

"I am."

"I have a job for you, Lydia. One I believe you can do quite well. You are a valuable asset to me at this time. You must watch Harry Potter. Make sure you do not interfere much, it is essential you stay in the school. Discover what his weaknesses are, his strengths, and anything else you feel may be beneficial to me. Understood?"

"Yes, MyLord."

"See to it."

Lydia walked out of the room, Quirrel following behind, reapplying his turban.

He gave her a small smile. "S-See you l-later, L-Lydia."

Before leaving, Lydia glanced out of the window. Harry Potter caught a glass object after a fifty five foot dive. Professor McGonagall came out of the building and spoke to him. She left, Harry following. Lydia glared after him, and swept off.


End file.
